Rage
by charming writer
Summary: The GA gets shot but miraculously survives. Clark & Kara find out how. Lana finds out she's pregnant. Oliver takes experimental drugs which change his behaviour. Lionel & Martha get in a situation. Oliver asks Kara to stay with him. & Lex is a GA target.


**Rage**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: **** In here ****Kara & Clark try to find out what happened to Oliver after "The Green Arrows" headlined in "The Daily Planet" as been shot by a criminal but miraculously survives. Oliver dices with death using an experimental drug by "Queen Industries" to heal himself from fatal wounds which makes him angry & agitated nearly costing him his friends & girlfriend. He invites Kara to stay with him for helping him out but unknowingly fuels his growing feelings for her more. & Lana Finds out she's pregnant. **

Queen Penthouse 

_Lois & Oliver are kissing passionately as there pressed against a bookcase. Breaking up Lois moves Oliver onto a lengthy chair & climbs on top & kisses him. Breaking apart she talks. _

Lois: Wait. I've a surprise for you.

Oliver: Well, I like surprises. But I don't like to wait.

_He leans forward to kiss her again but Lois prevents that happening._

Lois: (Chuckling) Trust me. It'll be worth it.

_She gets of the chair & goes upstairs. Getting up Oliver hears a c__ar alarm blaring off outside & some glass breaking in the distance. _

Balcony

_Coming out Oliver sees a carjacking in progress, with 2 gunmen terrorizing a young couple. _

Penthouse

_Going back into the apartment he dons on his Green Arrow suit. _

Street Below

_The 2 thugs are manhandling the couple. _

Thug 1: Come on! Get outta the car! Get out! Hey!

Young Man: Hey! Please, don't hurt her!

Thug 1: (Grunting) Come on!

_They throw them outta the car onto the floor._

Thug 1: Get up! That's it.

Woman: No! No! No!

_Thug 1 pulls out his gun & aims it at the couple. _

Thug 1: You want some of this?

Green Arrow: They don't, but I do.

_Turning round he sees Green Arrow __take out one of his compatriots. The other one, jumps in their car & drives away. As the car descends the parking structure, Green Arrow runs up to the top of a building & fires an arrow into the car, causing the thug to veer off into some parked cars._

Penthouse

_Lois walks downstairs dressed very provocatively in only a long-sleeved dress shirt. She walks around the apartment, searching for Oliver. _

Lois: Oliver? Okay, I'm pretty open-minded, but kinky hide & seek really isn't my game. Okay, you win. Ollie, Ollie, whatever, whatever. Okay, Oliver, this isn't funny.

_She laughs. _

Lois: Where are you? Good one, Lois.

Street Below

_Inside the car Green Arrow has handcuffed the thug to the steering wheel. _

Green Arrow: Don't worry. The cops will have a key.

_As he exits the car, Green Arrow turns to find the first thug with a gun pointed at him. _

Thug 1: Surprise.

_The thug shoots Green Arrow in the chest & he falls to the ground with a pool of blood spreading out beneath him. _

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your walls break right through  
Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it  
Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you  
Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

LEX LUTHOR

LANA LANG

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LOIS LANE

LIONEL LUTHOR

MARTHA KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN

JIMMY OLSEN

PERRY WHITE

DR. BLACK

THUG 1

Daily Planet Lobby

_Linda walking in holding a cup of coffee goes over to the elevator & presses the button. Jimmy appears beside her. _

Jimmy: Morning Linda.

Linda: Morning Jimmy.

Jimmy: You seen today's, paper yet?

Linda: No way?

_As the elevator pings open Jimmy hands Linda an edition of the days, headline which shows the story about the Green arrow been shot. Seeing it Linda appears horrified. _

Linda: (Worried) The Green Arrow was shot last night?

Jimmy: & lay in a pool of blood but when the person who rang to get help came back he was gone.

Linda: (Concerned) Gone?

Jimmy: & no-one knows what's happened to him. Hope he's alright.

_Trying not to let the news affect her Linda answers Jimmy._

Linda: I'm sure he is Jimmy. He's survived brushes with death before.

Jimmy: Yeah but he is also only human Linda.

_The door pings open as they reach the newsroom level. Linda looking at Jimmy as he walks out turns her attention back to the newspaper wondering what's happened to Oliver. _

Kent House 

_Clark & Martha come through the front door with lots of food bags which they got from the supermarket in Smallville. _

Clark: Mom, I know I've a big appetite, but you got enough food here to feed a small army.

Martha: Well I thought it'd be a good idea to invite a few people over for Thanksgiving this year.

Clark: Actually, I was hoping we could keep it low-key. I'm not feeling very thankful this year.

Martha: Well, I know it'll be a hard day, without your father Clark, but you'll have me & Kara & lots of other company which'll be even more special.

Clark: But it was dad's holiday Mom. He carved the turkey.

Martha: I can carve this year.

Clark: (Sighing) Mom, he was the one who made sure we all said what we were thankful for. He always made sure that I was thankful for my abilities. But you know what? He was wrong. If I was normal, he would still be here... carving the turkey with grandpa's old carving knife.

_The back d__oor opens & Lois enters. _

Lois: Hey you can scratch Oliver's name off the Thanksgiving guest list -- or any other guest list, for that matter. I'm solo.

Martha: Well, that's too bad. What happened?

Lois: Last night he pulled another one of his trademark disappearing acts -- smack in the middle of a date.

Martha: Oh I'm sorry, Lois.

Lois: Please don't be. I mean, who's kidding who here? We had no future. He's a world renowned billionaire, & I am a nail-biting, talon-doling tabloid reporter.

Clark: Lois, I'm sure you'll find someone who's better suited for you.

Lois: Yeah, I know, I know -- life goes on at least for some people. Have you heard the news? The Green Arrow was shot last night. It's in today's Planet.

_She hands Clark a copy of the newspaper. He & Martha look at it. _

Clark: (Thinking To Himself, Worried) Oliver.

Lois: A man found him bleeding & ran for help, but when the cops finally got there, all that was left was a bloodstain.

_Clark looks on at the headline worried it maybe true. _

Lois: Hey he's okay Clark. He's a superhero & all superhero's are always okay. 

Lex's Study

_The d__oor opens revealing Lana Lang walk in with a brochure in he hand._

Lana: Lex? I found the charitable organization I want to focus on. It's Second Chance Halfway House. I've the time, & heard you mention their name on the phone, & then found this brochure. What an amazing program. I don't see why they can't be in every city in this country.

Lex: Lana, you'd be in contact with violent criminals just released from prison.

Lana: Maybe from time to time. But mostly I'd be at the central office.

Lex: Look, why not channel your energy into the Youth Foundation or the Center for Victims' Rights?

Lana: Because this's what I want to do.

Lex: I'm just trying to protect you.

Lana: What is it with people feeling like they have to protect me? Lex, I don't need to be watched over.

Lex: I didn't say you did. I just want you to be safe.

Lana: Well, this isn't about what you want. This's about what I want.

Lex: Pick any other project. I'm sorry.

_Lana's shocked & turns to leave the study. _

Oliver's Office Daily Planet 

_Kara/ Linda walks in seeing Oliver fine sitting at his desk going over some things there. Seeing her standing in, front of him Oliver smiles. _

Oliver: (Smiling) Kara ahh do what do, I oh the pleasure of this visit then?

Kara: You're okay.

Oliver: (Smiling) Well of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?

Kara: The paper said you were shot last night & lied, in a pool of blood.

Oliver: Well if that happened I'd be in hospital wouldn't I.

Kara: Which begs the question what happened.

Oliver: Whaddya mean what happened?

Kara: How you miraculously survived.

Oliver: Maybe I'm just a good little boy who eats all his greens.

_Sensing something up Kara questions him._

Kara: People don't just miraculously survive bullet wounds because they eat all their greens Oliver. Something happened which your not telling me about.

Oliver: There's nothing to tell Kara.

Kara: Yes there is Oliver. I've known you long enough now to know when you're lying.

_Standing up Oliver goes over to her & looks at her angry like. _

Oliver: (Angry) Oh yeah whaddya do read my mind? What I do with myself's none of your business thank you.

_Reading his mind Kara talks to him. _

Kara: It is when you're injecting yourself with drugs you don't know about to heal yourself.

Oliver: Yeah well I'm not invulnerable like you & Clark are Kara so excuse me for having a little help here.

Kara: Even at the cost of your own life?

Oliver: Who says I'm dead. I'm alive aren't I?

Kara: For now yes but who knows what'll happen if you keep taking these drugs or what they'll do to your health. You need to stop taking them Oliver.

Oliver: Why cause, you can't handle someone else been invulnerable like you.

Kara: No because I don't want you to die.

Oliver: Why cause you love me? Sorry honey you blew your chance with me before I met Lois.

Kara: (Angry) Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?

Oliver: Well I thought I was someone who'd think you of all people would be happy I'm alive not dead.

Kara: (Angry) Fine if you don't wanna hear me so be it but don't come running to me when thing's get bad.

_Turning round she leaves off in a huff with Oliver looking on angry at her. _

Elevator Little Later

_Standing inside going up to the top Clark's cell phone goes. Taking it out he, answers it. _

Clark: Hello?

Kara: Clark.

Clark: Kara?

Kara: Do you know what happened to Oliver last night?

Clark: You mean the story about him in the Planet getting shot.

Kara: Yeah. I tried quizzing him about it but he got very angry with me.

Clark: Angry? That doesn't sound like Oliver.

Kara: No it doesn't. But then when you're taking drugs they do all sorts of things.

_Hearing this Clark appears shocked._

Clark: Drugs Oliver? What kinder drugs?

Kara: Ones that miraculously heal someone from fatal wounds.

Clark: Fatal wounds how's he got them?

Kara: I don't know but I'm worried about him.

Clark: Well I'm seeing him now so maybe I'll get something better on him.

Kara: Be careful.

Clark: Will do.

_He hangs up his phone as the elevators stops at the top floor._

Penthouse

_Oliver's lifting weights half naked as Clark comes, outta the elevator. _

Clark: Well you look awfully healthy.

_Settling the weights down Oliver comes off the seat & wipes his face with a towel. _

Oliver: It's called exercise, Clark. It's something we mortals have to do from time to time.

Clark: According to the Daily Planet, the Green Arrow was shot last night.

Oliver: If I was shot, don't you think I'd be laying in a hospital or a morgue? I'm not bulletproof like you or Kara, are Clark. Besides, you of all people should know better than to believe everything you read in the newspaper.

Clark: It's the Daily Planet Oliver. You of all people should know that. You own it. A witness saw you lying in a pool of blood.

Oliver: Well, maybe it was someone else with a preference for green.

Clark: Or maybe it's because of the miracle drug your taking.

Oliver: (Laughing) Kara spoke to you didn't she.

Clark: She's worried about you Oliver.

Oliver: Oh really she was forceful enough with me earlier on.

Clark: Because you were bad mouthing her off. You never do that.

Oliver: Yeah well she shouldn't stick her nose in my business then.

Clark: She was trying to help you Oliver.

Oliver: Who says I need helping Clark?

Clark: Well I do otherwise you wouldn't leave your Green Arrow gear in the middle of the room.

_Going over to the table he picks up his sunglasses & directs them at Clark._

Oliver: I'm uploading a video. Check this out. See that? Now I've got footage of the scumbags, so if they try to get away, I can track them down.

Clark: Oliver, you're getting sloppy. Your gear's out in the room, the, door's unlocked. That could've been Lois coming through the door.

Oliver: (Angry) You know I've had a lot on my mind lately, alright? Apparently, you were too busy using your powers to bale hay than to realize there's a crime wave in Metropolis. Let me ask you a question. Are you ever goanna get off your ass & finally do something for a change?

Clark: (Angry) I didn't come here to be insulted like you did Kara.

Oliver: (Angry) Yeah well you know what? There's the door. I don't remember you being invited.

Clark: Oliver this isn't you okay. The drugs are doing something to you. You need to stop taking them.

Oliver: (Angry) Clark, I don't need advice from someone whose only worry in life's to protect his own identity.

Clark: (Angry) That's a lie. You know it.

Oliver: (Angry) Let me tell you something - when I'm out there, on the streets, I'm protecting people, alright? Now I've got much bigger things to worry about -- like staying alive!

_As he says this, Oliver breaks a water glass with his bare hands, cutting his palm badly. _

Clark: Your hand.

_He pulls it away from Clark & wraps it up in a towel. _

Oliver: I'm fine. Just get outta here.

Clark: No Oliver I won't let you take anything.

Oliver: (Angry) Yeah well you don't have a choice Clark so unless you wanna get arrested for trespassing I'd suggest you leave.

_Clark turns around & does that as Oliver gets pulls out a syringe & shoots __a substance into his arm. When Oliver removes the towel from his injured hand, the cut has completely healed without a scratch. Clark turning round again speaks to him. _

Clark: I feel sorry for you Oliver.

_Turning back he goes to elevator & opens it up as Oliver looks on him angrily. _

Talon 

_Lots of people in here are drinking coffees & cappuccinos. Clark walking in sees Linda standing over by the stairs leading up to the top apartment. _

Linda: Hey Clark did you talk to him?

Clark: Yes but he blew me off like he did you.

Linda: We need to tell Lois.

Clark: Yeah but she could she think we're sticking our noses in when we shouldn't be.

Linda: This's Oliver's life we're talking about Clark that's different. She needs to know what's going on with him.

Clark: I don't know.

Linda: Come on.

_They walk upstairs to Lois & Chloe's apartment._

Lois & Chloe's Apartment

_Inside Lois's putting something in the oven when she hears a knock on the door. _

Lois: Coming.

_She walks over & opens it up seeing Clark & Linda there._

Lois: Hey guys.

Linda: Hey Lois can we come in?

Lois: Sure you can come on.

_She steps aside & lets them in then closes the door. The two of them notice bunches of roses littered around the room. _

Linda: Wow. Since when did you turn the apartment into a florist shop?

Lois: (Sighing) They're from Oliver.

Clark: Wait a second. The guy smothers you with flowers, & you forget everything he's done?

Lois: Please. I'm not that gullible. The whole botanical overkills just a lame attempt to beg forgiveness.

Clark: Well, if he shows up in person to beg for forgiveness, don't answer the door. Lois, I went to talk to him at his apartment.

Lois: You didn't. What were you thinking?

Clark: I was looking out for you.

Lois: I have 20/20 vision, Smallville. I look out for myself.

Linda: I know you do Lois but Clark had good reason to go to Oliver's apartment. He saw him injecting himself with a needle & a syringe which unless they're doctor-prescribed, means Oliver's taking drugs.

Lois: This actually explains a lot. All those times he disappeared. I should've known. He said that Thanksgiving was a hard time of year -- made him think about his parents.

Clark: Lois, I think you should keep your distance from him.

Lois: Clark he has a substance-abuse problem, not leprosy. I'm not goanna abandon him when he needs me most.

Linda: Lois he's not himself right now, & based on his behaviour not someone you wanna be around with.

Lois: Well, see, that's the difference between me & you 2. I don't desert people when they need help.

_Coming outta the kitchen alcove she gets her coat & walks out the apartment. Linda's cell goes off notifying her it's Perry._

Linda: Oh, oh it's Perry.

_Lifting up her flap she answers him. _

Linda: Hey chief.

_Perry on the other end talks to her._

Perry: Where the hell are you Lee?

_She lies to him._

Linda: Researching a story chief.

Perry: Well get your butt down now to the Planet Lee.

Linda: Yes chief.

_Hanging up she puts her cell in her pocket._

Linda: I'd better go.

Clark: I'll come with you maybe Chloe can figure out about the syringe.

_Turning round they open the door & walk outta it._

Queen Industries Lab

_Coming in Oliver walks over to a Dr. Black._

Oliver: You're a miracle worker, doc.

Dr. Black: We need to talk, Mr. Queen.

Oliver: We certainly do. I finally found myself injured badly enough to use the RL65. & it works -- perfectly. & not just once --I cut my hand, & after one injection, I was completely healed.

Dr. Black: Well, don't take anymore okay.

Oliver: Last time I checked, doctor, you work for me.

Dr. Black: The lab mice have been exhibiting irrational cognitive behaviour & more troubling, violent tendencies.

Oliver: I'm not a mouse. I feel fine.

Dr. Black: Do you? No lapses in judgment? No sudden outbursts of anger?

Oliver: Not really. But I am starting to feel one coming on right now.

Dr. Black: It's not worth risking possible psychosis just so you can climb Mount Everest or parachute out of your Learjet.

Oliver: This isn't about my recreational activities, doctor. We're on the verge of a medical breakthrough that could save countless lives. I'm more than honoured to be the guinea pig.

_Oliver grabs a handful of vials of the serum RL65 from the lab table. _

Oliver: Trust me. I can handle the occasional temper tantrum.

_He turns round with the drugs & leaves._

Kent Farm

_Martha's talking on the phone to someone._

Martha: Okay. Well, I'll talk to you after the break, Senator.

_She laughs._

Martha: (Laughing) You have a happy Thanksgiving, too. Bye-bye.

_Hanging up she hears a knock on the door. Placing the cordless back in its machine she goes over & opens up the door seeing Lionel Luthor standing there._

Martha: Hi. Come on in. I was just about to call you. I didn't get your RSVP.

Lionel: Ah. Well, that' why I'm here.

_He clears his throat._

Lionel: I um came in person to, tell you that I, uh, won't be coming for Thanksgiving dinner.

Martha: Well, that's too bad. I was really looking forward to seeing you.

Lionel: After Lillian died, I somehow decided that I would stop celebrating Thanksgiving.

Martha: Why don't you make an exception & celebrate with us? We'd really love to have you.

Lionel: I don't think Clark would agree. The holiday's going to be, uh, difficult this year without extra complications for him.

Martha: You're not a complication, Lionel. You're... a part of my life now, & I'm very thankful for that.

Lionel: Do you know what that means to me? Do you know what you mean to me?

_Lionel grows very close to Martha has he says this, & they both flirt with the idea of a kiss, but both of them pull away before it can happen. _

Lionel: Martha, I... I-I didn't mean to. I'm... sorry. I-I'm so sorry.

_Lionel leaves quickly, offering his apologies. When he's gone, Martha considers what just happened. _

Newsroom

_Chloe, Clark & Linda walk over to Chloe's desk. Linda sees Perry come outta his office._

Linda: I'd better go talk to him before he gets too suspicious.

_She walks off leaving Chloe & Clark alone. _

Chloe: So I take it this wasn't a party favour.

Clark: I broke into his apartment. There might be some residue still left on it.

Chloe: I'd call Oliver Queen a lot of things, but I never thought I'd call him a junkie.

Clark: Chloe, he's not getting high.

Chloe: Come on, Clark. You & Linda of all people know that everyone has their secrets. Besides, it's not that much of a stretch thinking a jet-setting billionaire might be hiding a little habit.

Clark: Chloe he's using this drug to heal himself from fatal wounds which's adversely affecting his behaviour. He was insulting to me & Linda this morning.

Chloe: & you think the drugs are causing that.

Clark: Yes. Can you get it checked out please? We'll know for sure.

Chloe: I'll text my bio-chem buddy at Met U. Hopefully he hasn't left for Thanksgiving already.

Clark: Hey, that Green Arrow story -- that victim actually see him get shot?

Chloe: No. But the people that own the car did come forward & say that he saved them from a carjacking that night. He hasn't been spotted since.

_Coming outta Perry's office Linda goes back over to them._

Chloe: How'd it go? Is Perry suspicious?

Linda: Nope but he did say if I'm researching a story I should tell him before I leave.

Clark: Hmm that's lucky. But what happens when he finds out your not doing that?

Linda: Well I am essentially but instead of the story been about Oliver it's about Green Arrow.

_Chloe spots Lana coming into the Planet for their lunch date. She rushes Clark & Linda to the elevator door. _

Chloe: Um, so I'm just goanna get this syringe to my chemist. Why don't you head out, & I'll get a hold of you as soon as I find anything?

Clark: Are you trying to get rid of me?

Chloe: No! Why would I want to do that?

_Turning round he sees Lana standing there._

Clark: Lana.

Lana: Hi.

Chloe: Um we were just goanna get some lunch.

Clark: That's great. Uh, have a good time.

_Elevator door opens. Clark & Linda walk inside._

Chloe: Well, that wasn't awkward at all. I tried to keep the heavenly bodies from colliding, but there's only so much I can do.

Lana: I want you to check something out for me before we go.

Chloe: Yeah, okay. My Google's your Google. What do you need?

Lana: I'm curious about this halfway house that Luthorcorp Foundation supports. I offered to get involved, but Lex won't let me anywhere near it. He says it isn't safe.

Chloe: Well, most halfway houses aren't exactly amusement parks, Lana.

Lana: I don't think that's it. Lex swears that he's honest with me, but lately he's been a little secretive. I don't know. Maybe I'm reading into it.

Chloe: No, I think you're just being cautious, which's smart. Don't worry. We'll figure things out.

_As she says this, Chloe notices Lana start to fade on her, finally fainting to the floor. _

Chloe: Are you alright? Lana! Lana? Are you okay?

_She helps her up._

Lana: What happened?

Chloe: Well, from where I was sitting, it looked like you fainted. Let's get you to a doctor.

Lana: No. It's okay. Can we keep my little siesta between us? I really wouldn't want anyone to worry.

Chloe: Well, it's a little late for that, but yeah. Okay.

Penthouse 

_Oliver's watching the video of the night he was shot. After he watches it a last time, he dons the Green Arrow suit & prepares to go out, grabbing several of the RL65 vials from a drawer. As he does, Lois walks into the apartment, unseen to Oliver. She recognizes the Green Arrow suit & sneaks up on him from behind. She grabs a large dumbell from the weight rack & slams it into Oliver/Green Arrow's shoulder. He recoils, then lashes out at her, throwing her onto the glass table & shattering it. Oliver realizes what he's done & tries to go to her, but she warns him to stay away. _

Green Arrow: I didn't, uh --

Lois: Get away from me or I swear to god I'll rip your green head off. I'm calling the cops! See? 911.

_As he turns to leave, Oliver looks back at Lois as she lies on the ground in terrible pain, then leaves through the back door onto the balcony. _

Lois: (Gasping) Hello?

Operator: 911.

Lois: I need an ambulance. Hurry...

Exam Room

_A doctor's talking to Lana about her faint spell after he waves a light torch in her eye._

Doctor: Have you ever fainted before?

Lana: Three times, all in the last month.

Doctor: & these headaches you've been having, would you describe the pain as sharp or dull?

Lana: Sharp, like a knife. & it's getting worse. I have tried all of the over-the-counter pain relievers, but none of them work. They're just migraines, right?

Doctor: Just a few more tests, we'll have a clearer picture.

Lionel's Office

_Lionel's sitting at his desk, looking over his notebook filled with Kryptonian symbols as Martha arrives at his door. _

Lionel: (Laughing) Martha. I'm so glad you came here. I haven't been able to stop thinking about... about what happened. I...I wanted to apologize for --

Martha: I didn't come here for an apology, Lionel. You did nothing wrong.

Lionel: I did. I had no right to presume that I could --

Martha: Lionel, look. There's something between us. What it is, I don't think either of us knows, but I do know I'm not ready to find out. Not yet.

Lionel: I understand.

Martha: I don't think you do understand. I value our relationship. I really want you to be with me for Thanksgiving.

Lionel: Well, then, of course I will be there.

Lois's Hospital Room

_Lois lying in bed sees the door open & Clark & Linda walk in._

Clark: Lois, what happened?

Lois: Well, lucky for me, I walked in on Green Arrow pulling a reverse Santa Claus on Oliver's apartment.

_Hearing this Linda's face widens in shock. _

Linda: (Shock) The Green Arrow did this to you?

Lois: I guess it was only a matter of time before he hit up the new billionaire in town. Luckily, I was able to get in a few solid licks of my own. He'll be nursing a couple broken ribs, for sure.

Clark: Have you talked to Oliver yet? Has he visited you here in the hospital?

Lois: No. I tried him on all his numbers, & he was nowhere to be found guys I'm nervous. Either he's on some kind of crazy drug bender or Green Arrow has gotten to him.

Linda: Lois, don't worry. I promise we'll do everything we can to track him down.

Lois: Yeah. That'll be a big help. Look, I'll just call Chloe.

_She gets her pink cell from out her jeans pocket & dials Chloe's number. _

Rooftop

_Green Arrow surprises the thug that shot him on the rooftop of a building, late at night. _

Green Arrow: I'll take that.

Thug: I put a bullet in your chest.

Green Arrow: & now you're goanna pay for it.

Thug: I don't think so.

_Green Arrow threatens the thug with a crossbow, but the thug takes a swan dive off the side of the building. Green Arrow looks over the side to see the thug lying on the ground, but quickly gets up. A siren wails._

Green Arrow: Hey, buddy. How did you survive that fall?!

Thug: Yoga. Now, let go of me!

Green Arrow: Tell me how you were able to heal or I'm calling the cops!

Thug: You'll call them anyway.

Green Arrow: You may be able to heal, but that doesn't mean you don't feel pain!

_He starts punching the guy making him cough & grunt. _

Thug: Let go!

Green Arrow: You start talking!

_A gust of wind appears behind him revealing Clark. _

Clark: Oliver what the hell you doing?

Green Arrow: This isn't any of your business Clark.

_Clark comes near him trying to pry him of the man but Oliver shots him with a kryptonite arrow making Clark groan in pain. He slops to the floor. Green Arrow turns back to the thug. _

Green Arrow: Well?

Thug: There's this doctor comes to the halfway house. We get these shots they say are vitamins. That's some kind of vitamin, huh?

Green Arrow: What's the doctor's name?!

Thug: How am I supposed to know?!

Green Arrow: What does he look like?!

Thug: It's not a he. She's a chick.

_Hearing this Oliver walks off leaving Clark on the ground. _

Queen Industries Lab

_Lex walks in seeing __Dr. Black systematically, destroying the RL65 vials of serum. _

Lex: Waste not, want not. What happened, doctor bad batch?

Dr. Black: The project's shut down.

Lex: Look, I might've come into this game a little late, but I'm paying you a lot more than Queen is. He isn't shutting down anything.

Dr. Black: You're right. I am. & I could care less about your petty rivalry.

Lex: This has gone beyond one-upmanship, doctor. Your research's now a personal cause of mine.

Dr. Black: Find another cause. I won't be responsible for anymore violence.

Lex: You should've thought about that when you took my money.

Dr. Black: I admit I was blinded by greed. But now that people are getting hurt, money means nothing to me. I'm going back to the drawing board. All existing RL65 is being destroyed.

Lex: I'm sorry, doctor. I can't let you do that.

Chloe's Desk Next Morning

_Typing on her computer Chloe looks up seeing Linda standing in front of her. _

Chloe: Hey, how's Clark?

Linda: Fine sorter. He's resting.

Chloe: God he's lucky you got to him in time & froze him then warmed him up before it was too late.

Linda: Yeah well it was the only way I could've gotten arrow outta him without it affecting me to. I can't believe the Green Arrow shot him.

Chloe: Well obviously he's crossed the line from being superhero to attempted murderer.

_She goes of the subject._

Chloe: So how's Lois?

Linda: Fine physically, but she's looking for Oliver. I can't find him anywhere.

Chloe: Maybe this'll help. My science geek analyzed the liquid in that syringe, & you're right. No one's goanna take it and go to a rave. It's a cutting-edge molecular modifier that has something to do with tissue regeneration?

Linda: Hence the healing power.

Chloe: Conceivably. But according to my Einstein, it also packs a mean punch to a part of your brain called the amygdala, which triggers violent & aggressive behaviour.

Linda: Which's why Oliver's acting the way he is.

Chloe: Yep.

Linda: Okay we'd better find him before he does something else he regrets. Who created the drug?

_Looking on her computer Chloe answers that._

Chloe: A woman named Pamela Black's the only one doing that level of research. She's a professor at Princeton & has been taking a recent sabbatical to work with Queen Industries.

Linda: If she's supplying the drugs, then most likely Oliver's goanna show up for more.

Queen Industries Lab

_Chloe & Kara __arrive at the lab only to see it has been torn apart, with equipment & supplies strewn all over the place. They find Dr. Black lying on the ground in a pool of blood. __Coming over to her Kara feels for a pulse._

Kara: She's dead.

Chloe: & her place has been completely pillaged.

Kara: God I can't believe Oliver actually killed someone.

Chloe: Oliver didn't kill her Kara. Green Arrow did. Huh he's finally a cold-blooded killer. I just don't understand why a scientist was his target.

_Coming over to a safe Kara punch's the door open & sees some lab papers laid out inside. _

Linda: Chloe.

Chloe: Kara.

_She takes out the folders & shows Chloe. _

Kara: These folders are from a halfway house in Metropolis called Second Chance. This doctor, she was giving the kids there the same drugs Oliver was taking.

Chloe: Lex's foundation funds this halfway house.

Kara: So he co-opted Oliver's scientist. Oliver said he & Lex didn't have a colour full history.

Chloe: & the Green Arrow got in the way. Ever the crusader for the underprivileged, he must've gotten wind of Dr. Black's secret experiments & taken care of her his own way.

Kara: If the Green Arrow found out that Luthorcorp was behind this, Lex could be the next target.

Lex's Study

_Lana's sitting alone in the study in front of the fireplace, looking distraught, as Clark fully recovered after his ordeal enters. _

Clark: I'm sorry. I'm looking for Lex.

Lana: Uh...he's not here.

Clark: Are you okay? Lana, what is it?

Lana: It's nothing. I'm fine.

Clark: You don't look fine. You can talk to me. It's okay. It is.

Lana: Do you ever wish that you could go back in time & everything would be different?

Clark: All the time. What happened? What did... what did Lex do?

Lana: He didn't do anything.

Clark: If you're in trouble, Lana, I can help.

Lana: Clark, this has nothing to do with you. Could you please just go?

Luthorcorp Hallway

_Lex walks up to the elevator with a body guard. _

Bodyguard: The car's ready sir.

Lex: Thank you Brett.

_An arrow whistles & strikes the bodyguard, an electrical charge incapacitating him. _

Green Arrow: Sorry, Luthor. Work's not over yet.

Lex's Office Little Later

_Lex's sitting by his desk with Green Arrow standing over him pointing a arrow. _

Lex: What's this?

Green Arrow: Sign on the dotted line, & all your assets will be divided among the 50 global charities listed below.

Lex: Would you mind telling me what I've done to deserve this?

Green Arrow: After your lofty support of the Second Chance Halfway House, I think it's a natural step. I went by to check out the facility, & after some gentle prodding, the director told me what you & Dr. Black were, doing to the residents.

Lex: He was lying.

Green Arrow: So then I went to pay the good doctor a visit, & guess what? She's dead. I knew you weren't a saint, Luthor, but killing a woman to cover your tracks?

Lex: You're delusional.

Green Arrow: Sign it. What the hell you doing?

_Lex shakes the pen, pretending it won't write. _

Lex: It's outta ink.

_As he says this, he reaches under the desk for a gun _

Lex: Drop it!

Green Arrow: You first.

Lex: What do you thinks faster, an arrow or a bullet?

Green Arrow: There's only one way to find out.

_They both fire simultaneously the arrow & the bullet fly towards each. Coming in Supergirl seeing this deflects both of them off course. _

Lex: What're you doing Kara?

Supergirl: Stopping both of you from making a big mistake.

Green Arrow: This's none of your business. It's between me & him.

Supergirl: No it isn't. This isn't you. It's the drug talking.

_Coming up to her Green Arrow grabs her._

Green Arrow: Get outta my way.

Supergirl: No I won't.

_They scupper a little & Supergirl throws him against the wall knocking his small crossbow outta the way. She walks over to Lex who moves towards Green Arrow. _

Supergirl: Give me the gun Lex.

Lex: No.

_He quickly grabs the crossbow & selects a kryptonite arrow which lodges into place & he fires that at Supergirl hitting her firmly in the chest causing her to gasp in pain & slump to the floor blood coming outta her mouth. Seeing this Green Arrow horrified shouts._

Green Arrow: NO!

_Getting up he grabs Lex's gun & shoots it at him. Lex falls downward but turns round & shoots Green Arrow with an arrow before he hits the floor unconscious. Green Arrow hit badly reaches into a pocket for a vial of RL65 & injects himself, just as Clark super speeds in. Seeing the scene Clark eyes widen. _

Clark: KARA!

_He goes over to her but stops when he feels kryptonite again. _

Supergirl: (Gasping) Clark, don't.

_Gripping the arrow she pulls it outta her chest & throws it far away from them. Turning round Clark sees Oliver/Green Arrow. _

Clark: Oliver! What've you done?

Green Arrow/Oliver: He pulled a gun, Clark & shot Kara with an arrow. I had no choice.

_Clark goes over to Lex seeing if he's okay._

Clark: Lex? Lex?

_Oliver/Green Arrow comes up to him._

Green Arrow/Oliver: No let nature take its course.

Clark: Oliver, that's the drugs talking not you.

Green Arrow/Oliver: Hey, that drugs the best thing that ever happened to me, Clark. I'm not bulletproof like you & Kara are I gotta do whatever it takes. I need that drug.

_Semi-conscious on the floor Supergirl, talks. _

Supergirl: You're not a killer! Oliver.

Green Arrow/Oliver: No, but he is. Everyone knows the world's a better place without Lex Luthor.

Clark: That's not for us to decide. Oliver where are the drugs?

Green Arrow/Oliver: Lex -- he took it all. He took it all from the lab.

_Clark forces open the briefcase Lex was carrying & pulls out a syringe of the serum. _

Green Arrow/ Oliver: Let him die.

_He __puts his hand on Clark's shoulder, but Clark lashes out at him, sending him flying against the opposite wall of the office. Clark injects the serum into Lex but he remains unresponsive. _

Clark: You killed him. You killed him.

Supergirl: Clark.

_Turning round he sees his cousin's head slip to the side as she passes out. Rushing Clark feels her neck. _

Clark: (Worried) Kara? Kara?

_Seeing her Oliver/Green Arrow runs over & kneels beside him._

Green Arrow/Oliver: (Worried) Oh god what've I done?

Clark: Go & get one the vials quickly.

_Oliver/Green Arrow does that then rushes back & gives it to Clark. He injects it into Supergirl's arm & waits._

Green Arrow/Oliver: (Worried) Oh god what if it doesn't work?

Clark: (Worried) It's gotta. Kara? Kara can you hear me?

_After a few seconds she stirs slightly & looks up. _

Supergirl: Clark?

_He hugs her._

Clark: Oh thank god.

_Lex starts to stir on the ground near them then finally takes a laboured breath. By the time he sits up, Clark, Oliver & Supergirl are gone._

Penthouse Next Morning

_Oliver's sitting at desk brooding. Kara comes in from the opened elevator. _

Kara: So who am I dealing with, today Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde?

_Oliver chuckles._

Oliver: (Chuckles) Just plain old Oliver Kara.

Kara: Well you haven't broken anymore glasses so that's a good sign.

Oliver: Yeah it is.

_Getting up he goes over to her & talking._

Oliver: (Upset) God I'm so sorry Kara. I didn't mean what I said or letting you nearly die. I don't know what I would've done if that'd had happened to you

Kara: It's okay Oliver you weren't yourself. It's understandable. So what made you come to your senses?

Oliver: You & Clark did actually. This whole time, I just wanted to be like you & him you know? I wanted to uh have the ability to bring justice to the world without having to worry about getting killed in the process. & then something occurred to me, & I realized that.

_He clears his throat._

Oliver: Clark Kent & Kara Zor-El would never take another man's life which I came within an inch of just doing. I'm not even in your league.

Kara: Oliver, you do a lot of good in this world. You don't need to be indestructible to be a hero.

Oliver: Yeah. Well, you're right. You're right. Yeah. Um...I should be thankful for, who I am, & the abilities that I have right.

Kara: Definitely.

Oliver: Listen can I ask you something?

Kara: Sure what is it?

Oliver: Well after what I did to you I wanna make it up to you & I thought maybe a good way of doing that's asking if you want to stay with me.

_Kara looks confused hearing this._

Kara: (Confused) Stay with you?

Oliver: In my apartment as my roommate.

Kara: Roommate? Oliver.

Oliver: Please I feel bad about what happened, Kara & wanna put that right. It's better than sleeping in an abandoned warehouse right?

Kara: How do you know about that?

Oliver: Well you are an alien from another planet & without I.D doubt very much you have a lot of choices where you can stay.

Kara: True Oliver but this isn't the way especially when you're with Lois.

Oliver: Lois won't mind. She knows you're my friend. & that it's my apartment. Please it would make me feel so much better Kara.

_Seeing his face Kara speaks._

Kara: Alright then Oliver I'll stay.

_Hearing, this Oliver smiles._

Oliver: (Smiling) Good. Thank you.

Kara: Right I'd better go then.

_Turning round she tilts her head back to Oliver._

Kara: Listen there's Thanksgiving dinner at Aunt Martha's place. You can come if you want. It's better than been alone right? The bird's waiting.

_Oliver laughs_

Oliver: (Laughing) Thanks, Kara. I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I... look, Lois will be there, & I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to be in the same zip code as me.

Kara: Now that you're back on track, I'm sure Lois will want you there. Trust me.

Oliver: Whoa. Trust you? What happened to all the lectures a while ago about guys with secret identities not being able to handle relationships?

Kara: The truth is you & I, are different. If you two are meant to be together, who am I to stand in the way?

Lois/Chloe's Apartment 

_Chloe arranging some flowers in a vase hears the door goes. Coming over to it she opens it up seeing Lana standing outside. _

Chloe: Hey! Are you feeling any better?

Lana: Hanging in there.

_They both walk inside & Chloe closes the door._

Chloe: Make yourself comfortable.

_She goes into her satchel & pulls over a folder on Second Chance halfway house. _

Chloe: Listen I did my due diligence on the Second Chances Halfway House & I found --

Lana: Chloe, um... I'm not here to talk about the halfway house.

Chloe: Okay. But there's some stuff I think you should know about, Lana -- about Lex.

Lana: I don't want to hear anything more about Lex. I can't.

Chloe: What's going on? Lana, what happened? Hey, you know you can tell me anything.

Lana: Chloe... I'm pregnant.

Chloe: Okay.

Kent Kitchen

_Lois shows Clark the burnt pie she's done._

Lois: There.

Clark: Did you cook that on the barbecue?

Lois: It's a little crispy on the outside, but it's what's on the inside that counts.

_Martha & Linda coming inside speak._

Martha: I'm sure it's delicious. Clark, would you put the hotplate on the table, please?

_He goes & does that. Linda talks with Lois. _

Linda: Did you talk to Oliver today?

Lois: Don't go there, Linda.

_The front doorbell rings. _

Linda: I think that's for you Lois.

Lois: Hmm.

_She walks off. Chloe setting the knife's & forks down on the dining table talks to Clark & Linda. _

Chloe: Jimmy says hi from his mom's house, & ever the reporter, he sends news. I guess the Metropolis P.D. arrested Pamela Black's killer, & you were both right. It wasn't the Green Arrow. It was some kid from the halfway house.

Clark: I'd bet anything that Lex's somehow behind this.

Linda: Maybe. I doubt we'll be able to prove it, though.

Chloe: I guarantee you Lex's shredders are doing some serious overtime.

Clark: Does Lana know about this? It's just I went by the mansion the other day, & she was really upset about something. Is she alright?

Chloe: Yeah. Yeah. As far as I know. She's fine.

Hallway

_Lois opens the door seeing Oliver standing there._

Lois: Oliver.

Oliver: Happy turkey day.

Lois: (Sighing) Where you been? I've been worried about you.

Oliver: Yeah. Um... listen, that's all over now. I'm like a walking drug-free zone, honest.

Lois: So if I were to hug you right now, I wouldn't stab myself on any stray needles?

Oliver: Get over here. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you.

_They hug each other as Kara looks on smiling. _

Dining Room

_The crowd all __gather around the dinner table as dinner's served. _

Clark: If I could have everyone's attention, please, um, I'd like to make a little announcement. Um... our family has a tradition that goes back way before I was even born... where everyone takes a moment to say what they're most thankful for in their lives. I would just like to say that I'm most thankful for my mom, dad & my cousin whose faith in me taught me to have faith in myself. Thank you.

_Everyone cheers at that remark & goes to start eating. Oliver & Lois kiss each other as Martha & Lionel talk. Linda & Clark laugh at each other whilst their talking & Chloe receives a text message from Jimmy saying he misses her. _

Mansion Dining Room

_Lex & Lana are sitting down to a very formal Thanksgiving dinner, just the two of them with a small group of waiters serving up the food. _

Lex: You haven't said a word all night. Is everything alright?

Lana: Everything's fine Lex.

_He smiles at her._

Lex: (Smiling) Good.

_Lex raises a wine glass which Lana does so in turn. _

Lex: Happy Thanksgiving.

Lana: Happy Thanksgiving.

_They drink a little of the wine then set the glasses on the table & go to eat their food. The camera holds onto them & fades. _

The End. 


End file.
